Generally, control operations of the intelligent mobile device (e.g., drones, robots etc.) are performed by a wireless remote control. For example, the operating staff transmits control commands to the intelligent mobile device via a controller (such as a remote control, a handheld control terminal, or a ground control console). The traditional control methods include the following two types. One method is dynamic controlling, the controller transmits dynamic control commands to the intelligent mobile device, for example the controller dynamically controlling movement direction, movement speed or flying height of the intelligent mobile device. Another method is parameter control, the controller transmits expected target position to the intelligent mobile device, for example, the controller transmits expected coordinate of latitude and longitude and height coordinate and the like, such that the intelligent mobile device moves according to the received coordinate information.
However, the dynamic controlling method requires continuous corrections from the operating staff. Besides, when orientation of the operating staff differs from the pointing of the mobile device, operations of the dynamic control is especially difficult. Therefore, it calls for long-term training of the operating staff to accurately control the movement direction. Although the parameter control method does not need dynamic corrections from the operating staff, it requires the operating staff to have a strong understanding of position and direction of the intelligent mobile device. For example, if it is required to control the intelligent mobile device to move 10 m forward, the operating staff needs to obtain the movement direction and distance according to the orientation of the intelligent mobile device and using complex trigonometric function, and then acquires the coordinate of the expected position point based on the current position coordinate of the intelligent mobile device. Therefore, the parameter control method needs complex calculation from the operating staff while the control operation is not simple and visual enough.
Hence, in the case that long-term training and complex calculation of the operating staff are not needed, how to rapidly obtain a geographic coordinate of the expected position point becomes a problem that demands to be solved.